Deseos Perversos
by Kirsch
Summary: Kris, la nueva entrenadora de CherryGroove city, comienza a vivir experiencias fascinantes aún antes de comenzar como entrenadora. ((ALERTA LEMON DEMASIADO EXPLÍCITO A LA VISTA!))


Este es mi primer fic, espero q muchas personas lo lleguen a leer y disfrutar tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo:

DESEOS

Unas manos tan frías como el hielo pasaron de nuevo por sus pechos, deteniéndose sobre sus pezones, los cuales acariciaba con deseo, para luego bajar a su vientre, y seguir mas abajo, causando esa sensación tan agradable…

Kris se levantó de la cama sudando frío… ya hacía varias noches q ese mismo sueño la acosaba, provocándole cierta emoción y deseo, aún era demasiado temprano para salir de su habitación, así q opto por quedarse recostada en su cama, y fue desnudandose lentamente hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior, caminó hasta el espejo q colgaba del muro de su habitación, ya no era mas una niña, su cabello oscuro q generalmente llevaba amarrado estaba suelto rodeando su figura hasta su cintura, sus pechos eran de un tamaño sorprendente para su edad y aún mas, su virginidad seguí en donde siempre, pero esperando ser tomada algún día, por algún extraño tal vez?

Se retiró de un brusco movimiento su sostén, dejando a la vista sus pechos blancos, con esos pezones rosados, y comenzó a masajearlos lentamente, provocando excitación en su cuerpo, una de sus manos bajó hasta su intimidad, y bajó lo q restaba de su ropa, mientras q con los dedos rodeaba su clítoris, unos leves gemidos comenzaron a salir de su boca, sus pezones se erectaron, y fue introduciendo dos de sus dedos en el lugar de sus deseos.

El calor comenzó a subir, hasta q llegó al climax, dejándola agotada y con los dedos aún dentro de ella, sin darse cuenta de q alguien la había estado observando…

Misma persona q se encontraba fuera de la casa escondida tras unos matorrales, con sus manos rodeando un musculoso pene, con movimientos sensuales, y a la vez bruscos y gloriosos.

Mas tarde la madre de Kris, se levantó y se dedicó a hacer el desayuno, esperando a su hija, quien estaba a punto de comenzar su viaje, por el q había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

-Kris, se te va a hacer tarde!

-Ya voy! Me estoy terminando de cambiar...Mamá! has visto mi blusa negra?

-Si, Está lavada, tendrás q ponerte otra, pero no te tardes, el profesor Elm. ya te ha de estar esperando

-X3 si!!

-Ya pensaste en un pokemon para ti?

-No, es mejor sorpresa! Además de q estoy segura q todos valdrán la pena!!

-Si es q queda alguno…

-De q hablas? O.o

-((señalando el reloj de la cocina))

-¬¬U ya es tarde verdad?

-((afirmando con la cabeza)) suerte

Kris tomo sus cosas y corrió presurosa hacia la puerta, entonces su madre la detuvo, y le extendió el pokegear.

-Sabes como usarlo verdad?

-Si!! 3

-No lo vayas a romper, y te cuidas mucho, me visitas pronto, lavas tu ropa todos los días y saludas al profesor Elm. De mi parte.

-U espero recordarlo todo…Gracias mamá, adios!

Diciendo esto salió a la puerta, y con la mano alzada se despidió de su mamá, para dirigirse a su viaje, ser maestra pokemon, Pero antes de eso debía cruzar una algo larga ruta, para llegar al pueblo primavera, lugar donde el profesor Elm. Le entregaría su primer pokemon, como era un día caluroso, así q llevaba puesto una falda corta de mezclilla, y una blusa blanca larga y delgada, q dejaban no muchas cosas a la imaginación debido al sostén negro q llevaba puesto. Su mochila era de un azul oscuro, con una mariposa blanca al frente, y unos tenis blancos con rayas azules. El cabello recogido en una especie de trenza, con un lazo azul.

A media hora del camino, un joven de cabellos cafes se topo con ella, para luego tomarla de la cintura y pasar su mano libre sobre sus pechos, ocultos bajo la ropa.

-Oye! Q te pasa amigo?

-Contigo aquí q no me pasa… ((Bajando la mano hasta tocar su gluteo derecho y comenzar a acariciarlo lentamente))

-Suéltame pervertido! ((Haciendo esfuerzos inútiles para q se detuviera))

-No te preocupes, verás como lo disfrutarás!

Le arrancó la camisa dejando el sostén negro al aire, Kris opuso resistencia, pero algo en su interior la quería dejar llevar, y en uno de sus intentos tropezó, cayendo encima del joven, quien ya tenía un bulto bastante grande en el pantalón, y lo restregó contra su vagina repetidas veces, hasta q reaccionó y se puso en pie para intentar huir, fue cuando el sacó una de sus pokebolas, de la cual salió un weedle, q a la orden de su amo, disparó una telaraña pegajosa alrededor de Kris, quien terminó atada entre dos árboles.

-Déjame tranquila! Sácame de aquí!!

-Asi estas mejor, ahora solo cierra tu linda boquita…

-Auxilio!! Auxilio!! Ayúdenme, quien sea!

-((El joven bofeteó a Kris para luego acercarse, y posar las manos sobre sus pechos)) Mira preciosa, si te portas bien, ya verás q hasta lo disfrutarás tanto como yo, pero calladita, o si no… te puede ir muy mal…

Kris sollozó lentamente, mientras q el tipo q planeaba violarla, bajaba con su lengua por todo su cuerpo, luego bajaba su falda, dejándola solo en ropa interior, para luego retirarle el sostén y jugar son sus pechos, masajeándolos, lamiendo sus pezones y dándoles pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando haciéndola suspirar, fue cuando recordó su sueño, pero esto era diferente, el tipo era mas brusco q el de sus sueños, además de q se estaba tardando mucho en terminar, ya q ella solo quería irse de allí, fue cuando sintió algo adentrarse dentro de sus pantis, pero era diferente a la mano de cualquier persona, observó lo q sucedía y miró con horror al weedle q acababa de entrar para rozar con su vagina, y el miraba divertido la escena, mientras sostenía si pene ya fuera del pantalón y bastante erecto, y grande, contando q era el único q había visto hasta entonces, y se acercó a ella peligrosamente, mientras q un cosquilleo recorría su piel al sentir al weedle restregarse contra su vagina, cada vez mas rápido…

-Me temo decirte q el es mas experto q yo… y q le gustaste mucho…y no creo q me deje algo a mi..jajaja, aunque espero q si…

-Por…Porfavor ayúdame…((lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos))

-No me mires así, me molestas, además se ve q mi weedle está disfrutando en grande, para q molestarlo?

-Por…Porfavor…

-Ya me cansaste, te dije q te callaras, weedle! Cállala tu!

El Weedle sacó su aparato reproductor, q extrañamente tenía el tamaño del de un ser humano, y comenzó a penetrarla con brusquedad, cada vez mas fuerte, la primera penetración fue bastante dolorosa, y seguramente Kris gritó, pero fue calmada en seguida por el joven, quien apretando uno de sus pechos la cayó, mientras q lamía el otro, el dolor comenzó a transformarse en la sensación q ella ya bien conocía, de todas las noches y de las mañanas en cama, cuando no tenía mas amante q sus manos…

Mientras, el muchacho masajeaba sus pechos con una mano, y con la otra se masturbaba de lo lindo, hasta q ambos hombres comenzaron a ir mas rápido, y sus gemidos en aumento.

-Aww, aww, me vengo! Lo se! Aww! ((El weedle comenzó a frotar con su cabeza el clítoris de Kris, haciéndola temblar…)) Aww! AWWWW!

-AWWWW!! ((Ya no puedo mas! Apenas comencé el viaje…Esto no me puede estar pasando…))

Minutos después de haberse recuperado de la fatiga, el muchazo se acercó a ella, y le dijo en un suspiro…"mi nombre es Mike, búscame en la ruta 42 siempre q lo necesites, te esperaré ansioso, es mas, te daré mi número de celular…pero si le cuentas a alguien…"

Y diciendo esto, rozo con las manos una vez mas la vagina de Kris, para luego retirarse con la frente en alto…dejando a Kris aún enredada entre ambos árboles, desnuda y un Pokemon la había violado en vez de aquel muchacho?

Seguirán varios capítulos mas, espero los disfruten, y dejen reviews, q no tardo en actualizar, ((Mirada Sexy de su escritora))

Ja-ne!


End file.
